Attaching and electrically connecting electronic components such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) to sandwich construction panels is known in the art, and is used to create construction panels with light emitting elements.
One such example is known from EP 2 485 342 disclosing a construction panel having a sandwich structure comprising an electrically conducting front plate and an electrically conducting rear plate which are spaced apart by an electrically insulating layer, and at least one light emitter positioned in an aperture in the electrically conducting front plate.